Altered Destiny
by Mstrydude
Summary: Raguna's life is changed when he is forced into the future. Now taking Kyle's place, Raguna now hopes to make a new life for himself.
1. Altered Destiny

Ummm yo, I don't have much to say. I normally just stick to my "A New Light" fic but recently I have hit a bit of a block on that. So in hopes of getting some inspiration I decided to dig up an old proto type I had and clean it up a little and put her up. Now I only had the first CH done so the rest will go on with time.

Anyway I was thinking one day, "What if Raguna somehow took Kyle's place?". That gave me the idea and I put it to paper (Err computer) Being that this was for fun I stored it for just in case. The bachelorettes are all up for Raguna to marry (You will see they are all the same age.) should you want to try and suggest whom he ends up marrying feel free to contribute.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rune factory, but I do not.

Destiny Altered.  
Raguna was working in the fields. It was the start of fall and after three freak typhoons his field was a mess. Lucky for him he had all his tools upgraded so it wasn't going to be so bad. No his field was at the bottom of his worry list. The girls however were at the top.

Raguna had driven away the empire a season ago and now every bachelorette in the town was out to make him their man. Why it was a week ago he was fishing and Mei came out with a bathing suit on and spent the day "Flirting?" with him. The day before that it was raining so ya he expected Mist to come over, now did he expect her to cook him an entire meal? No he didn't. Yet he did expect every dish to be turnip based. Finally the day before that Bianca sent Raguna an entire catered meal that he couldn't even finish, BIANCA!

Raguna did like all the girls but he wasn't sure he was ready to marry just yet. Not that it hasn't crossed his mind. Rosetta, Mist, and Mei had his eyes but he still wasn't sure he was ready to make a commitment to any of them.

He looked over to see Siver his Silver wolf. He had him keeping an eye out for any of the girls. Siver had been doing this ever morning now. Really Raguna wanted just one morning he wouldn't have to put him on guard. However it was the summer festival and maybe the girls would be more into swimming. This was proven to be wrong.

Siver started barking. "You can't be serious!" he muttered. He could just make out Tabatha. "Siver we need to get out NOW!"

Raguna didn't mind the ladies at all. But right now he couldn't be bothered to go to the beach. He had to get the crops ready and the typhoons made that hard to pull off. Well he had to look at the Emery Flower's.

He was at Carmite cave looking at the flowers. Siver was keeping a look out again. Caves won't stop Mist. Corse he wouldn't mind Mist so much. However just when he was going to leave a glow caught his eye.

"The heck? Where did that come from?"

He walked up to an odd crystal. It had an instance glow in it. He walked up and placed a hand on it. It almost felt alive.

What is this? Another Earthmate?

"Who said that!" he yelled /asked. Siver was now on high alert.

Ah you are Raguna you might be more fun.

"What is going on? Who are you?" he grabbed his Rune Blade.

Yes I think destiny should change. Alright Raguna you will take his place!

After that was said two hands burst out and grabbed both him and Siver and dragged them into the crystal.

…  
Raguna woke up with his head pounding. Siver was just getting up too.

"Damn it! What the hell was- The hell am I?"

He looked around. He was now in some sort of forest. Crickets were out chirping and he could make out the sounds of monsters. What were monsters doing outside of caves? More importantly where was he? He knew his home well and nothing looked familiar. He got up with Siver and started looking around. The two started to walk around. Do to some fences and odd statues he final found a path he could take. Soon they both made it out.

"Almost night." He muttered as he looked at the setting sun. He needed a place to stay.

He sat down and put his head down and tried to sort things out. His brain was scrambled. He had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He could see a town ahead of him but it didn't look familiar. Nothing here did. He put his head back down and tried to sort this all out again.

"What's your problem?" said a deep voice.

Raguna shot his head up to see a guy around his age. He had brown hair with a red head band and had on a brown outfit. "Um to tell you the truth I'm not even sure myself." He just glared at him. "Hey do you know how far I am from Kardia Village?"

"You're in Alvarna, you're a pretty long way from home."

"Oh Well is there some place me and Siver can stay?"

"There is an inn with a stable." He said as he walked off.

"That was helpful." He said as he and Siver went to find it.

They found out the town was a lot smaller than Kardia. However it was much nicer as much as he hated to admit it. It was built right on the ocean and had lovely scenery. It seemed like no one was out. The small size paid off as he found the inn. He had Siver wait in the stable as he went in to talk with the owner.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Oh, hello, sorry I am." A man wearing green with what looked like a sombrero on entered. "My name is Egan. How may I be of service?"

"Ya I need a place for the night." He pulled out some gold. "How much?"

"Hmm for free. There's something about you. I can't put my finger on it but something seems very special about you. So for just this once pleas stay for free."

Raguna pocketed his gold. He wanted pay but with what all was happening he wanted to pinch his gold. "Thanks I guess. When is dinner?"

"I'm almost done. I can wipe up something for you pretty fast if you don't mind getting not as much."

"I'm fine with that." He said. "Oh and I have a Silver Wolf with me. I put him in the stables will that be a problem?"

"You tamed a Silver Wolf? That is very impressive. No that will be fine. He is tame right?"

"Only bites hostel monsters." He said.

"Here's your key sir. Go ahead and get comfortable."

Raguna when up stares and started to hunt for his room. He found it and tried to get in. However the door remained locked for some reason.

"Hey! I'm getting changed!" a female voice said.

"Oh so sorry, this is room six right? That's the number on my key."

"Flip it around."

"Nine, I am so sorry!"

"It's fine."

He then went to his room. It was nothing big. A bed, a dresser, a small table. It wasn't anything remarkable but it felt cozy and in the end that worked for him. He started to put things in their place. After he was done he went to leave but was met by another guy his age. He had white hair and pointed ears. He could only guess half-elf.

"Um hey can I help you?"

"HMPH you can get out of here first thing tomorrow Human!" he put venom in the "Human". "Last thing I need is one of you hanging around." He then stomped off.

Raguna walked out. "What did I do?"

Raguna was now laying on the bed thinking. He still had no idea what had happened. One minute he was at home caring for his fields. Then he finds some weird crystal and ends up miles away from home. He let out a sigh and went to dinner.

"You sure took your time." said Egan. "Had something on your mind?"

"The circumstances of how I got here have left me baffled."

"How did you get here?"

"Eh you wouldn't believe me. So what was with that one guy who came in my room?"

"That must have been my son Jake. I'm sorry he doesn't like humans."

"I take it your elf?"

"Why yes I am."

"I knew an Elf and a half Elf back in my home town. They were good friends."

"Really? Anyone I know? What's your name anyway?"

"Oh how could I forget? My name is-"

"R-R-Raguna?"

He looked over to see a girl with long red hair and pointed ears with a dress on. Raguna had no memories of anyone like her but she looked familiar. It was the first thing he recognized.

"Um yes that's right. Who are you?"

The girl ran up to him and started to feel around his face. She then looked deep in his eyes. She then stepped back and pulled something out of her pocket. She held out a round stone.

"Does this mean anything to you?"

"That's" He took a long look before it hit him. "Cecilia's stone!" He looked up. "Cecilia?"

"It is you!" she latched on to him. "I can't believe it. It's really you!" tears were coming from her eyes.

"What is going on down here?" Jake asked as he came down.

"I don't know." Said Raguna. "I am official lost."

Raguna had just got done explaining things.

"Raguna you're going to find this hard to believe but you disappeared from the village eleven years ago."

"W-What! Eleven years!" Raguna said shocked.

"How do you know this is Raguna? He could just be some Human!" Jake said.

Cecilia glared daggers at him. "Jake I could never forget who Raguna is. Not after everything he did for me and my home. So unless you're going to help LEAVE!"

Jake was shocked at this outburst. Cecilia had her "mean moments" but he never saw her get that mad. Raguna was just as surprised. Last time he saw her she was just a cute little girl but now she was a beautiful young woman. This was a lot to take in.

"Cecilia, what happened to the rest of the village?"

"Don't worry everything is fine. I still get letters from them. Even all the girls got married, but it took them a long time to get over you."

"Well I guess I'm glad about that."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Egan.

"Well no point in going back to Kardia. From what I can guess going back is not going to happen."

"Why not make a home here?" said Cecilia. "Mana and her father own a farm that no one is using."

Jake muttered something that earned him another look from Cecilia.

"I guess that would work."

"Then go ahead and spend the night here. You two can work the rest out tomorrow." Said Egan.

Raguna was getting settled in his bed. A new start, it seemed so weird. Still this seemed to be a nice town. Who knows? He might have a home here.

R&R


	2. A New Start

Don't really have a lot to say. Just hope you enjoy this CH.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory.

A New Start.

Raguna woke up earlier than normal. Cecilia said she everyone was awake around six so they would see if they couldn't get him the farm as early as they could. He got up and walked to the stable and feed Siver. Just when he was about to walk back in he was stopped by Jake.

"Oh, Jake, good morning."

"…Come on human, I'm taking you to see Mana and Douglas."

"Umm okay?" Raguna said confused.

As they were walking Jake spoke up. "Human I don't know what you are trying to pull. But Ceci seems to think you are really this Raguna guy. I will play along for now but when I find out who you really are, you are a dead man."

Was it impossible to think that maybe he was telling the truth? Still time travel was pretty farfetched even for him. So distrust was a bit understandable. But this guy was just downright cruel.

"Anyway this is Mana and Douglas's place. They own a farm, I guess so long as your there you won't bother Ceci as much."

They walked in. Raguna was surprised to see they ran the local shop. The shelf's had all kinds of seed's on them. Several tools were stocked in barrels and food was stored as needed. The two ran this store as well as Rosetta and her father did.

"Who is it?" a female voice yelled.

"It's Jake, I need to talk with you two!"

"Jake? Okay we will be down shortly."

Raguna was browsing the seeds. He was shocked to see turnips in the winter area. He looked closely to see that they were a bit different from the ones he used. Replacing the ones he normally used were pink turnips. He was amazed at the tools they had for sale. They were amazing quality. Nothing compared to his, but still. Soon a girl with long black hair wearing a dress came down.

"Father will be down shortly. So what are you doing here? It's rare to see you." She then saw Raguna. "Hmm? Who are you?"

"The human is Raguna. He recently came here and was wondering if he could use your farm."

"Uh not sure if I would have put it that way but yes, I am a bit of a farmer and herd you had a farm you weren't using. If you want to see it to me I can pay."

"Hmm, well no need to pay, it is a waist to just have it sit there. I haven't seen you before. Are you a traveler?"

"The human is he came to see the cherry blossoms and one thing led to another." Jake said.

"Oh I love the cherry blossoms!"

He recalled seeing them when he was looking for the inn. "Oh yes they were very beautiful."

All of a sudden the entire room started to shake. The merchandise started to rattle. Everyone braced for the worst. Soon a behemoth of a man ran in. His biggest fetchers, his crazy mustache and his enormous muscles.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU WED MY MANA!" he boomed.

"W-W-What are you t-t-talking about?" Stuttered Raguna.

"Don't play dumb I heard you two talking about love and beauty! You were going to elope with her! Admit it!"

Grimoire would fear this guy.

"FATHER STOP! We were talking about the cherry blossoms! We think they are beautiful and love them!"

"Oh why didn't you say so? You scared me there for a moment!"

"I scared YOU?" Raguna said.

"Father you need to stop that. Anyway this man, Raguna, wants to use our farm. Seeing as all its doing is collecting dust I think that's a good idea. More crops mean more for us to sell."

"Hmm I guess that could work, so long as you stay away from my little girl!"

"ERK!"

"I think I will just…" Jake said as he made a brake for the door.

"Father stop that!"

Later…

"Well here it is! It might be in need of some work but it's big enough." Mana said.

Raguna looked around. The field was littered with weeds and grass. Rocks, stumps, and several branches could be seen also. The house looked to be in pretty good shape. It was nice and big already, no addition needed.

"Wow, it's nice."

"Here is a little gift from me. This is just this once, we do need to make some gold."

She handed him a box. He looked to see it had a few bags of pink turnip seed. He smiled at this. This really was a brand new start for him.

"Thank you."

She nodded and left. First thing he did was work on the field. His fully upgraded tools made this quick and effortless. After that he went to see his new home.

Raguna was amazed with the house. It had a lot of space in it. He saw a kitchen, it wasn't big enough to cook anything past basic dishes but still. Upstairs he was surprised to see two beds, One good for a child the other for two. He sighed, maybe someone was telling him something.

He got up and decided to take a walk. No sooner did he make it to the street he saw a couple of girls his age. One was dressed rather extravagantly and had long blue hair. The other was dressed in some odd black outfit. He made out pale hair.

"Ummm, hey!" he said.

The blue haired girl was the first to speak. "Oh hello there, I haven't seen you before. You must be the guy who moved into Mana and Douglas's old farm."

Word travels fast here. "Yes I am, my name is Raguna. Nice to meet you."

"I am Rosalind de Sainte-Coquille."

"…Do you know a Bianca de Sainte-Coquille?"

"Yes, she is my aunt. You know you look a lot like a guy she said she was willing to give her life away to."

Okay, no way Bianca said that. It was impossible. "Really, you don't say…"

"My name is Julia. I run the bath house. Make sure you stop by often."

"I will be counting on that bath house."

"Really? Well that's good to hear."

First place he went to was a weapon shop.

"Look at this sword Roy," he looked to see a woman talking with a boy. "the shine, the craftsmanship. Isn't it magnificent?"

"Umm ya, it's nice. So when's-"

The boy was cut off. The woman looked up and ran full force at Raguna. She quickly snatched his blade. She started looking all over it.

"LOOK AT THIS SWORD! This one is simply the best I have even seen! This can only be made by a master craftsmen! Someone who knows the true value of a sword!"

Raguna chuckled. She had long whitish hair and had on what looked to be a battle dress. The most notable thing was multiple swords were strapped to her. What he guessed was her son was a boy of maybe five years. He had green hair, and a greenish outfit on.

"Oh I'm so sorry, here." She handed him his Rune Blade. "My name is Tanya . This is my son Roy. So who made this sword?"

"Umm I did."

"REALLY? This work on this sword is amazing!"

"Nice to meet you." said Roy. "Are you that stranger we herd moved into that old farm?"

"That's right."

"Good luck getting that junk up and running."

"Already done."

"Really? You must have been a really good farmer."

"I have been told that."

"Well you are welcome here any time!" Tanya said.

Raguna's next stop was the clinic. Upon walking in a girl of also five ran out. He then heard a commotion in the back.

"Mother, sister, why do you always have to fight? Can't you accept Alicia for who she is?"

"As a doctor I can't accept anything that isn't based on- Oh, hello!"

Raguna walked in. He saw a woman with pink hair dressed in a doctor's garment. Another girl was next to her, maybe a year or two older, dressed in a skimpy purple outfit. She shared her mother's hair. Finally was a boy his age with a green poncho like robe on. His brown hair was in two pony tales.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, no, don't be silly. You must be the new farmer. My name is Natalie."

"I am Ray, it's nice to meet you."

"Ahh and I am Alicia, fortune teller."

"Really young lady, you need to stop with such fantasies."

"They are not fantasies!"

The two went on fighting. Ray pulled him aside.

"I'm sorry about this. They do this at least once a day. Anyway Alicia is still learning but her weather readings are always spot on."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After moving on he came to a rather large house. He already had a feeling that it belonged to the de Sainte-Coquille family. Just when he was about to knock he heard a voice.

"Raguna?"

He looked to see Cecilia. "Oh hey Cecilia," he noticed she was in a maid outfit. "lemmy guess, you took after Tabatha?"

"I did, as soon as I got here I became a maid for them. Jake doesn't like it much I'm afraid."

"So is this the de Sainte-Coquille house?"

"That's right, you met Rosalind?"

"I did, she is nothing like Bianca."

"She lives here with her Father Herman and her brother Max."

"Well I need to say hi to everyone."

With that they entered. Raguna saw a reoccurring theme with the Family's house. The same double stare case with multiple rooms at the top. He saw Herman, Max, and Rosalind all waiting for her. He guessed that the over wait man was Herman and the blond man in the expensive outfit was Max.

"Hello Cecilia. Hmm? Who is this?" asked Herman.

"This is an old friend of mine, Raguna. He just moved into the farm."

'The "old" part was a bit truer than they thought.' "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Good day, Rosalind told me about you. I am Herman."

"And my name is Max. Don't forget it. That's MAX!"

He had a feeling that he wouldn't have the chants to forget it.

"Well hello everyone!" he looked to see Alicia. "Oh hello Raguna, Cecilia. Rosalind I believe you asked for me to give you a love reading?"

"Why yes, let's go to my room."

With that he went to the church next. Cecilia said that the place was run by a man named Gordon. He walked in to see him talking with the guy from yesterday. He heard the name Barrett used. He guessed that was the guy's name. Soon he turned and left.

"Why hello there!" the man said. This guy was as big as Douglas, but he had a rather nice scar across his eye. "I think I herd of you, you're the new farmer aren't you?"

"Umm ya…"

"See this scar? Got it fighting a Dragon, sent it right to the first forest I did!"

"So you're a warrior?"

"Oh no, not any more. I'm a priest now. A man of peace now!"

Before the conversation could go on a deer doll slid up to his feet. He looked over to see a girl dressed in green had tripped. He picked up the doll and handed it to her.

"You dropped this, are you alright?"

He couldn't tell much about her. He face was well hidden by her pale blue hair and hood. He could only assume she was near his age. Passed that, she wore green and had a doll.

"Umm uhh t-t-thank y-you… umm…"

"My name is Raguna, yours?"

"…Umm I am… uhh.. GOOD BYE!"

"Hey take it easy, I just want your name. I won't bite or anything."

"Okay…. Dorothy."

"My name is Raguna, nice to meet you."

"Umm yes, I uhh should be g-g-going…."

"Okay."

With that she calmly walked out. She was really a nervous wreck. Between the hiding of her face and her speaking problems she must be really shy. With that he walked back to Gordon. He now had a surprised look on his face.

"Well that was new."

"What was?"

"I've never seen Dorothy so calm before."

'That was calm?' "What do you mean?"

"Normally she would have ran off the moment she gave her name!" said another voice. He looked to see a girl of five dressed in red with long pink hair walk in.

"Oh hello Cammy, this is my other daughter Cammy. Dorothy is also my little girl. What she said is true, she would have made a bee line for the nearest door. But something seems more calming about you."

"Thanks?"

"Well dad I'm going to go play with Roy. Bye!"

"Stay out of the forest!"

Finally he made it to the mayor's house. As he walked in he walked into yet another argument. He noticed Barrett arguing with an older man. The man was heavy set and had grey hair. Finally Barrett walked out.

"I'm sorry about that, my name is Byron. You must be the new farmer."

"I am, my name is Raguna. So you're the mayor here?"

"I am if you have any problems pleas come to me."

"Well I need a barn for Siver, I can't keep him at the one in the inn."

"If you have the gold and wood I can make it happen."

"Got the gold right here and I chopped up enough wood working on my field."

"That's good to hear, it will be up first thing tomorrow."

"Really? That fast?"

Later Raguna was taking a walk with Siver. The two were starting to enjoy the town. However the walk was cut short when Jake came running up to him. He had an irritated look on his face.

"Okay human, my dad wants me to do something but I have better things to do. So I am willing to pay you to do it. This girl named Yue should have been here. Now she is probably just running late but dad wants me to check the Trieste Forest."

"And you want me to look around?" Jake just nodded and left.

Later Raguna found himself back in the forest. He currently had his Rune Blade drawn and his Rune shield at his side. An orc jumped out just to be sent to the First Forest by Siver. It took him no time to see that the monsters were rather weak.

After looking about he was going to give up when he heard a scream. He ran over to see a girl backing away from an orc. He ran full speed and slashed at the orc sending it back to the first forest. He then shot a fireball at the portal effectively stopping any more of them from returning. After he made sure everything was clear he went over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked the blue haired girl.

She got up and dusted off her Kimono "Yes thanks to you."

"Are you Yue?"

"I am, who are you? I've never seen you before."

"My name's Raguna, I just moved here."

"Well I'm glad you got here when you did. Mind taking me back to the village?"

After navigating back she thanked him and left. Deciding that he didn't need the pay Raguna went on with looking around. Later that day he went to the bath house to rest up.

"Well I have to admit, this place is pretty good. I think I could make a life for myself here." He leaned back and stared to the ceiling.

Currently he was alone. It was a slow day for the bath house today. He had a lot going for him here. Here he wasn't a hero, which worked out for him. He had a new house with a nice big field. The people seemed nice enough, though Barrett and Jake might take some warming up to.

"Ya, I think I will like it here."

R&R


	3. Of Wolves and Flowers

….Umm read up? Just a short CH.

Disclaimer: NOPE no me owning of Rune Factory.

Of Wolves and Flowers.

Raguna quickly parried a knife attack from a Goblin. A swift slash to the torso sent it back to the first forest. Another fired an arrow just for him to counter with a Wind Blade spell cutting the arrow in half and sending him packing as well. Siver ran and sunk his teeth into the portals core thus shutting it.

"Now that that's out of the way…" Raguna started to look around. Soon he found a black rock. "Here it is, Hope this is what Yue wanted."

After getting back to town he tracked down Yue.

"Hmm, yep this is the stone alright! Thanks Raguna, you have been a lot of help."

"Thanks Yue."

Ever sense he started living there he had been doing well for himself. He already made friends with the villagers, excepted for Jake and Barrette was coming along slowly. It didn't take him long to get the job bored down and he was taking full advantage of it.

"So you heading out soon?"

"Nope, I'm staying for the Flower Festival first. Thanks again Raguna." she said as she walked off.

"The Flower Festival?"

Later Raguna walked into the inn. He was glad to see Egan was in.

"Egan, just the guy I was hoping to see."

"Ahh Raguna, hello. Hey can you help me with something?"

"I need help first, what is the Flower Festival?"

"Ahh yes, that is a festival where we admire the cherry blossoms. It is also a tradition to go out with someone ells for the festival."

"So it's like a date?"

"Yes you could say that. Now for what I need, can you get me some green grass?"

"Yes sir."

Later, after getting the grass Raguna went on a walk. The festival was in two days and he wanted to be in it. However this brought up the tricky question of who to take out. Raguna might not have wanted to get married back at his old home but things changed. After living in the new house he started to feel lonely. So he decided to start playing the field.

"Well I have all day tomorrow to think it over. Till then I should just call it a day."

The next day Raguna was looking over the job bored. Maybe doing a job or two would help clear his head. He saw that Mana had a request. He put his name next to the request and headed over to the shop. He was greeted by Douglas.

"Hey there, here to buy something?"

"Not this time, I'm here to see Mana." Now why did he put it like that?

"WHAT? You're here to merry her aren't you? I won't let you merry my girl!"

"What? No, she had a request on the bored. That's all!"

"Don't give me that!"

"No father it's true!" They looked to see Mana. "I want to go pick some flowers on the island but you know, the monsters."

"Why not ask me?"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"My back is fine now…"

"I'll meet you at the ship a little later Raguna."

Currently Raguna was taking a short walk around the village. He still couldn't make up his mind. Seemed so weird seeing that it was just a festival. He soon ran into Cammy.

"How are you doing Cammy?"

"I'm doing well, almost have my next gentleman's test ready."

"Umm right, so what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Me and Roy are going to climb the trees. Why look at them from the ground when we can be in them?"

"Heh well make sure not to make anyone made."

"Don't worry."

She then ran off. Seems like she had it easy, her and Roy were climbing the trees. Only guy her age it seemed like the thing to do. He let out a sigh and went to his barn. Siver went to greet him while the others just looked at him.

"Hey Siver, I'm having a small problem." Siver stared at him. "You see buddy I just can't decide who to ask out to the festival. I mean ya it seems like no big deal but I just can't decide. Why are there so many girls here?"

Siver blinked.

"I guess you don't understand. Kind of wish I could be so carefree, well sept when it comes to other monsters."

Later on the island Mana was currently picking flowers. Apparently the flowers acted as a really good spice for food. So of cores she would gather some for selling. Although she really just wanted to hang out with Raguna. Truth be told she had a little crush on him.

"So Raguna, you got anyone in mind for tomorrow's festival?"

"Nope, been thinking about it all day, still can't decide."

Mana was slightly disappointed he didn't say her. But she expected that, after all her father made it tough to do so. Although out of all the boys she liked he was the most persistent. She also knew her father secretly respected him, not enough for marriage but still.

"Well I'm sure you can think of SOMEONE." she said hinting.

Raguna knew what she was doing. He wasn't some oblivious idiot, he knew flirting. However he needed to throw her off. Lucky for him the bushes started to shake. He drew his blade just to have Siver run out from them.

"Siver? What are you doing here boy?"

"Wow he likes you!" Mana giggled.

"I'll say."

Something seemed odd about Siver. Whenever Mana was starting to get flirty Siver started to bark and jump all over him. Siver was also on the ball, he would take out a portal before a monster even came out.

After getting what was needed she left for home. He was about to hit the bored but Siver started barking non-stop. Soon he grabbed his sleeve and started to tug him someplace. He finally sighed and started to fallow him. Something really had Siver in an uproar. Finally after walking out to the Town Square he saw someone. Finally it hit him.

"I get it Siver…"

The bath house…

"So guys, got your dates in order?" Max asked Raguna, Jake, Ray, and Barrett. Currently they were the only ones in the men's area.

"I plan on asking her first thing in the morning, so back off Human's!" Jake said

"Yes Max, we are ready to ask them out first thing tomorrow." Ray said.

"I already asked mine out." Raguna said.

They all stared at him.

"Who did you ask out Human?" Jake said.

"You will have to wait and see." He said.

Finally came the morning of the festival. Raguna at first went about his normal schedule. After dealing with the crops and such he made a pit stop by his barn. Siver seemed glad to see him. The other monsters just ate on.

"Siver my friend, you are really looking out for me aren't you?"

He barked.

"Well I should go meet up with her. Thanks again buddy."

Finally he made it to the viewing area. Seemed he was the first to get there. Not even other dates were going on yet. After waiting a short time his date finally made it.

"Oh hey, you made it!"

Dorothy walked up to him. "S-s-sorry did I k-keep you w-waiting?"

"I just got here myself." He saw her doll with her.

"S-s-so sh-should we g-get going?"

The two walked under one of the trees. They took a seat and started to watch the flowers. Raguna was glad he asked her out. She normally didn't talk that much but now they had the perfect opportunity to get to know one another.

"R-R-Raguna, fern w-wants to a-a-ask you s-something…"

The doll? This was an odd request but why not?

"Okay Fern, what is it?"

"Umm I-I'll tell you w-what she is s-saying… Hello Raguna, Thank you for asking Dorothy to the festival. Dorothy has a hard time talking to others. Could you please help her?"

He understood now. The entire time "Fern" was talking she didn't stutter once. She could talk through the doll just fine. It seemed she wanted to talk to others. She just needed a little push.

"Alright Fern, I will do that."

"Thank you Raguna… Sh-sh-she's done."

"Well let's enjoy the festival shell we?" they stopped and looked at the flowers. "They sure are beautiful aren't they?

"…They are."

Later at the bathhouse…

"So how was Dorothy Barrette?" asked Ray.

"I wouldn't know, I went with Yue."

"Huh?"

"Err I was with Dorothy." Raguna said.

"You? Wow I find that a surprise human." Jake said.

"Oh come now Jake, don't be so rude." Max said

"Hey back off, I know Raguna got that Arrow head for you. Your sister told all of us."

"No I got it myself!"

"Well I wouldn't have put it the way Jake did but her going out with well, anyone but Barrette, is odd."

"Well I asked and she said yes."

"I think it's a good sign."

"I'm just glad I got to go with the lovely Julia. Then again why wouldn't I? I am the best."

"Shut up human…"

And that's that. FYI nothing is set to stone yet, Raguna can still marry anyone and you all can still try to influence my opinion. I know this was a pretty short but I really wanted to put the Festivals in. next one will be longer.


	4. Sick Day

Sorry for the long delay, RL was kicking my ass. I do hope my grammar is better in this one. I tried to look it over a little longer. Anyway pleas enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory.

Sick Day

Raguna woke up feeling like crud. He forced his eyes open and tried to get up. It didn't take long till he fell back in bed. The room started to spin as he started to fall back asleep.

"Guess I'm not working today…"

Outside Mana was walking to Raguna's house. He promised to come help out at the store however was very late. Mana knew he was a reliable person and was worried about him. After knocking on his door for a while she just entered.

"Raguna? Where are you?" She yelled while looking around. Finally she got to his room. "Raguna?"

He was unresponsive. She got closer to him and noticed his face was very red. She pressed a hand to his forehead. He was burning up a storm. She ran to the clinic.

Later…

"Hmmm, yes se got that bug that's been going around." Ray said. His mom had to respond to an emergency out of town so Ray and Dorothy had to fill in. "He will need to rest for the day but I'd say he will be fine just tomorrow."

"Well that's good," Mana said. "I was worried."

"Now we have the matter of his farm."

"What do you mean?" asked Dorothy

"Someone has to care for his farm for the day. Raguna has done a lot for us. It would feel wrong to leave his farm for the day."

"Well I can handle the field and talking Cecilia and Jake into caring for his monster. That shouldn't be too hard."

After talking the two into helping everyone got to work. Ray and Mana got to work on the field. Ray instructed Dorothy to keep an eye on Raguna and clean up his house a bit. Mana didn't like the thought of Dorothy being near Raguna for so long but Ray's orders were final.

"Alright Mana, you water, I harvest."

Mana nodded and started watering the crops. She wanted to use Raguna's pot but she had almost no skill in farming and that would extinguish her energy fast. So she used one from the shop. After watering for a while she took notice of a note he carved into some wood. She frowned and went to Ray.

"So how is it going?" Ray asked pulling up another crop.

"He has emery flowers growing."

"…Then we will need help from Barrett. I have to stay here in case someone needs help."

Mana let out a sigh. It couldn't be helped. She started to town and to the blacksmith. Thanks to help from Raguna Barrett's research into weapon crafting and such improved a good deal. He was spending a lot of time at the forge now a days. He and Raguna were now more or less friends and he was the only other one whom was free that could fight.

"Barrett? Are you in?"

"Oh, Mana, What is it?"

"Raguna is sick; I need someone to act as a body guard while I water the plants he has in the dungeons."

"I guess I can make time. But do you know where they are Mana?" Mana drew a blank. "You need to think about this stuff."

"I know where they are!" They looked to see Yue. "I walk by them all the time."

"Then why don't you two go out?"

"…Fine." Barrett walked over and grabbed two short blades from a chest.

Yue seemed interested. "I have never seen weapons like them before."

Mana spoke next. "Is that the little project you and Raguna have been working on?"

"Ya, we call them duel blades. Raguna is better with them but we need to break them in so I will use them."

Mana went back to tending the farm while Barrett and Yue went to deal with his crops. Barrett and Yue had been spending a lot of time together recently. It was odd considering he used to spend most of his time alone. The two walked together in silence. Finally Yue spoke up.

"…So how do you like Raguna?"

"…He's not too bad. He really helps with my research."

"…Barrett, what do you want to do with your life?"

"You sound like my dad."

"I just want to know."

"I want to teach smiting and crafting."

"Really? That's a good goal to have."

"You?"

"…I want to settle down some place. Traveling is fun but I just want to stop someplace, find a good man, and maybe have a child."

"That sounds… nice."

"…"

"…"

"…Raguna's crops are right ahead- oh…."

They came to a clearing to see the place crawling with monsters. Raguna's crops were just on the other side of the area. Barrett grabbed both blades.

"This won't take long."

Yue was amazed at what she saw. Using the blades he managed to take down half the monsters like it was nothing. The way he used them was amazing. It was just one attack after another. The other half just got scared and ran off. She couldn't begin to used stand the reflexes and agility that was needed to use them.

"Like I said, Raguna is better with them."

"That was amazing…"

"…The crops?"

"Right!" she said as she started working on them. "…Barrett?"

"Ya?"

"You want to do something next time I'm in town?"

"…Sure."

Meanwhile back at the barn Cecilia and Jake were working with the monsters Raguna had. Jake didn't want to help Raguna but the fact that it meant he could spend time with Cecilia was enough for him. Jake was working with Raguna's more aggressive monsters. They seemed to have no threat of attacking them, but he wanted to be safe.

Finally he was done, he looked at Cecilia. She was currently playing with Raguna's woolies. She was so beautiful, and she was a half elf just like him. He had to ask her now. He got up and walked to her nervously.

"Hmm? What is it Jake?"

"…Cecilia, will you marry me?"

Cecilia was surprised at this. Her mind started racing right away with one hundred thoughts. On one hand yes she liked him a lot. But also Jake showed a lot of resistance to other humans; she wanted humans and elves to live in peace. After thinking for a bit she made up her mind.

"Jake I'm sorry for the pause, you surprised me. I won't lie Jake, I like you a lot. I would be honored to marry you normally."

"Normally?"

"Jake you have shown little desire to be friends with humans. I want elves and humans to live together in peace. So Jake I will marry you, BUT only if you try to be friends with Raguna."

"W-WHAT!"

"Jake, Raguna is a special person in my life. I know for a fact that that is the same Raguna that saved me so long ago. All I ask is a true honest effort for you to try and become friends with him."

With that she got up and left the building. Jake stood there trying to take it all in. She asked him to do what was to him a hefty order. Jake hated humans so much, but he did love Cecilia. He let out a long sigh.

"Fine."

Back at the home Dorothy was making some relax tea for Raguna. He started to look a lot better and even woke up. She was amazed at how fast he was getting better. She figured he would be in good shape by tomorrow. She finished up the tea and went to his room.

"I have the tea."

"Thanks." Raguna took a sip. "So everyone took care of my fields and monsters? That was nice of everyone."

"Well you have become one of us."

"By the way Dorothy, you're talking very well."

"Really? I do find it easy to form words now a days."

"Well I'm glad you have come out of your shell."

"I have you to thank for that."

The two looked out the window for a long time. Dorothy couldn't help but to feel at ease when Raguna was around. She took a look at him. Was no wonder Cecilia liked him so much, you would have to be a fool not to. She blushed a little.

"Dorothy…" They looked to see Jake. "Can I talk with Raguna… alone?"

"Let him Dorothy." Raguna said. She gave a nod and left. "What is it Jake?"

"I want to get to know you."

"Why is that?"

"My reasons are my own!"

"Okay, I guess." Raguna had no idea why he had such a change of heart but decided to go with it.

"…So where did you come from?"

"Haven't a clue, all I was told was they dumped me near the town."

"…Do you have any family?"

"None that I know of. I kind of thought at the village as my family."

"Well I got one more thing to ask before I go."

"Shoot."

"What was Ceci like back then? In your old time period."

"Cheerful, hyper, knack for getting herself into trouble, she was something ells. She likes to spend time with Nicholas, wonder how he is doing?"

"…Thanks." He got up and left Dorothy entered the room.

"Raguna I'm sorry but I lessened in."

"No harm done."

"…What did Jake mean when he said "You old time period."?

"Oh, you heard that." He let out a sigh. "Sit down somewhere. We have a lot to talk about I guess."

Raguna recapped the events of how he got there, his life before, and what little he knew about himself. Dorothy clung to every single word he said. After telling her everything Dorothy had a look of surprise on her face. Raguna was the first to break the silence.

"You don't believe me do you?"

She shook her head. "No I believe you; I just don't understand why you aren't telling anyone ells about it."

"It sounds a bit outrages does it not?"

"I guess so…."

"Besides I planned on telling you. Just wasn't sure when."

"Me?"

"I trust you more than anyone ells. I felt you had the right to know."

"…Really?"

"Hey Raguna, we're done!" Mana said as she entered his room.

"Oh, good to hear. Thank you for the help!"

Later that night Dorothy was in her bed thinking about Raguna. She couldn't believe it, he was the real Raguna. The one Cecilia told her all about. She couldn't help but to blush at the thought of him.

"I think… I like you Raguna."

R&R


End file.
